Pregnancy
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: basically, I have reworked Episode 1 of series 3 of not going out. what if Lucy was pregnant and it wasn't an April Fools? please read and review xx don't own any of the characters or the programme or some of the lines used!
1. Chapter 1

**Lee's POV**

It was a sunny day. I had just come back from selling ice creams. As usual, I walked into the flat and found Barbara cleaning. Well, she doesn't clean so doing whatever she does. Lucy was sitting on the sofa. I looked at her.

I paused for a bit and said, "You look like a borrower eating a bourbon." She continued to stare into space.

It got quite annoying then so decided to break the silence and say, "Come on Lucy. What's up?" She took a sigh and said, "I think I'm pregnant." I stared at her and I said a question I knew I'd regret.

I said, "How?"

Barbara looked at me and said, "It was a penis." I gave her a stare and said, "Thanks so much for the help Barbara. I would never have guessed."

She said, "Okay. No need for sarcasm."

* * *

Later that evening I was sitting at the bar with Tim. I said, "Oh Tim. Stop fretting! She may not even be right!"

He took a sip of his beer and said, "My sister is always right. About everything. If you don't believe me, ask mum and dad."

He then said, "Have you got anything to do with all this?" I looked at him and said, "Course I haven't."

He said, "Well. Someone has. You're the only bloke who has been near her in the past few months. It has to be you. Don't lie to me."

I said, "Tim. How many years have we known each other?" he said, "I don't know. Loads. Why?"

I said, "In that time have I ever told a lie to you?" He said, "Yes." I looked at him and said, "Okay maybe I have. Look, if I had sex with your sister don't you think one of us would've told you?"

He nodded and said, "True. If you do know anything, please tell me!" I nodded. He said, "Well. It can't be some myth way of getting pregnant can it?"

I said, "What do you mean?"

He said, "You know. The myths about women getting pregnant because they've shared bath water or something. You don't share bath water do you?" I said, "No! Can you really get pregnant like that?" he nodded and said, "Well. It doesn't matter does it because you don't share bath water do you?"

I said, "Look. A few weeks ago…"

He said, "I don't believe this!"

I carried on with, "Well. I went into the bathroom to have a shower. Lucy was in there and the bathroom lock I bought doesn't work. She was about to get in the bath. I then managed to get her to let me in the shower as I was meeting you. I went to get in and the bath looked nice. There were rose petals and essential oils so I got in and you know."

He said, "Lee! Right, you've got to tell her what you did. She has to know." I nodded. He grabbed his coat and walked out.

* * *

**A/N I know this is really short but this is the first chapter xx hope you like it? I DONT OWN NOT GOING OUT OF ANY CHARACTERS AND SOME LINES OF SPEECH! R&R? XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG guys I am back! I am soooo sorry I haven't posted to this story in AGES! It was the summer and I was on holiday for a week with no internet and then I had my sisters birthday and then I was back at school and ive been up to my eyeballs in homework already! and then, I hurt my wrist so I couldn't type for a bit then I got really bad writers block but im back now! I will stop rambling on and thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! So here it is:**

**the long awaited Chapter two!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Not going Out. if I did, Lucy and Lee would be together and Tim wouldn't have left**

**Please read and review so I know people actually want this!**

* * *

Lee walked into the flat. He took a deep breath. Tim was right. Lucy had to know.

He said, "Lucy?"

She came out of the kitchen and said, "Yes Lee?"

He said, "Are you really pregnant?"

She said, "I think so. Women have instincts. I'm going doctors tomorrow."

He said, "You haven't seen a doctor yet?"

She shook her head.

He said, "Please take a pregnancy test? For me?"

She said, "Lee. It's my body."

He said, "I'll buy it?"

She said, "M'kay."

He said, "Lucy. I need to tell you something."

She looked up at him.

He said, "I think I may be the dad."

She said, "What? How?"

He said, "When I took a shower the other month, I kind of didn't. I was going to but then I decided to get in your bath. It looked so nice and the oil made me all droopy and I ended up getting in."

She said, "Okay. But that still doesn't explain about how you may be the dad."

He said, "Well. When I was in the bath I got a bit more relaxed than I was meant to."

She said, "I still don't get it."

He said, "You have a bath to get you relaxed properly. Well, I you know."

She suddenly stood up and said, "You mean you're in me?"

He said, "I guess so."

She said, "Lee! I'm gonna kill you!"

He said, "Well. That won't do the baby any good will it?"

She said, "I guess. Lee, you do wind me up."

He said, "You're gonna get big!"

She said, "Lee. I don't care."

He said, "You're the best. I love you."

She said, "What?"

He said, "I said you're the best and then I stopped talking!"

She said, "You love me?"

He nodded sheepishly.

He said, "Of course."

She said, "Well. I love you too Lee. Let's just hope this goes well."

He said, "Us or the baby?"

She said, "Both."

And with that, he kissed her. She soon pulled away and said, "Lee. What do we tell Tim?"

He said, "Well. Just tell him the truth. You know what he's like."

She said, "I suppose. I love you Lee."

He said, "Lucy. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. He said, "When did you start loving me?"

She said, "Since the day we first met. Well, the day when I realised you weren't a pig."

He said, "Oh ha-ha."

She said, "Well what about you?"

He said, "The first time I set eyes on you."

He kissed her again.

* * *

It was then he stopped daydreaming. He looked next to him and saw Barbara.

He said, "What did you slap me for?"

She said, "You were a bit off. Having another Lucy daydream were we?"

He said, "No."

She said, "You hesitated. You were! Anyways, have you told her yet?"

He said, "Was just about to."

She said, "What's in the bag?"

He said, "Oh just some things. For Lucy."

She said, "To sweeten her up before you drop the bombshell on her? Oh look, there's even a little message on the bag. Every Little Helps."

He said, "Okay! No need to be sarcastic Barbara. If you excuse me, I'm off to find Lucy. And, don't you have a job to do? Oh wait, you don't do anything!"

He pushed past her and went into the kitchen. He found Lucy sitting at the table with the phone on the table and her head in her hands.

She looked up and said, "Go away Lee."

He said, "I want to tell you something."

She said, "Lee now's not the time. Go away!"

He said, "No. I need to tell you this. But what's wrong?"

She said, "It's mum and dad. I told them I was pregnant and they think they can control me. They're telling me I need to get an abortion and that I need to get a man before I become pregnant."

He said, "Well. How about I become your man?"

She slapped him round the head. He put the bag on the table.

He said, "Erm… ouch!"

She put her head in her hands again.

He said, "Look in the bag. I got you some things."

She looked in the bag and pulled out a box of chocolates and a pregnancy test.

She said, "Oh I'm sorry Lee; for hitting you."

He said, "It's fine. But I have something to say to you."

She said, "Shoot."

He said, "I think I may be the father."

She said, "How?"

He said, "Well. Can you remember the day I needed a shower? Well, I didn't have a shower."

She said, "Well don't worry. We can try again next month."

He said, "Lucy! You're missing the point. I got in the bath instead of the shower. Your bath. It was that stupid Tuscan fig oil. It made me all droopy so I got into your bath and fell asleep. I woke and I kind of forgot to run you a fresh one."

She said, "What?"

He said, "I got a bit relaxed in the bath. You know when guys get relaxed they…"

She got up and said, "You're in me?"

He said, "Yeah. I needed to tell you. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore."

She said, "You think I didn't know?"

He said, "What?"

She said, "I told you the bathroom lock doesn't work. I walked in on you."

He said, "Okay. This is awkward."

She said, "Lee. I want you to know something. If I do keep this baby, then I would like you to pretend to be my man. Whenever we're around my parents and Tim. That means we'll have to act like a proper couple. When I give birth, you'll have to be with me."

He said, "Fine. Do I have to go to any doctor's appointments with you?"

She nodded.

He said, "Fine. Miss Adams, I would love to pretend to be your man."

She said, "Thank you Mr Mack. I'll look forward to it."

They burst into laughter.

Lee said, "I do love these moments we have."

She said, "So do I."

* * *

**A/N so please read and review like I said earlier and I am so sorry about not posting again!**


End file.
